


Дочь

by Here_There_Be_Tygers



Category: Carrie - Stephen King, Castle Rock (TV)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Murder, OOC, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_There_Be_Tygers/pseuds/Here_There_Be_Tygers
Summary: Откуда у Энни Уилкс на самом деле взялась дочь.
Kudos: 1





	Дочь

**Author's Note:**

> Преканон «Касл-Рока», игнорирование финальных событий «Кэрри».

Часы на приборной панели мигнули, цифры 7:59 сменились на 8:00. Энни потянулась за таблетками. Неприметный новоанглийский городишко Чемберлен остался позади. Настроение у Энни было прекрасное. _ОН_ не приходил уже семь месяцев, и _ОНА_ не смеялась, разрывая тишину в машине своим безжалостно-прекрасным смехом, а Рита… А Рита её не волновала, поэтому Рита не смела и носа казать.

Энни методично проглотила таблетки. Риспердал, халдол, литий. Сорок, двадцать, десять. Неправду говорят, что лучшие друзья женщины — это бриллианты. Лучшие друзья женщины — антипсихотики. Энни включила радио, прибавила громкости. Радиостанция Чемберлена передавала её любимую песню «Killing Me Softly» в исполнении Ареты Франклин. И, если бы не этот факт, проехала бы Энни мимо той девушки, сосредоточив внимание на переключении радиостанций.

Она шла по противоположной обочине. Растянутый свитер, длинная юбка, убранные в пучок волосы. Услышав подъезжающую машину, она вздрогнула, прикрывая грудь руками, но это было бесполезно, потому что кровь пропитала свитер полностью. Энни окинула девушку взглядом в свете фар и ударила по тормозам. От резкой остановки завизжали шины.

Девушка остановилась и затравленно наблюдала, как Энни медленно, чтобы не спугнуть, открывает дверь машины, выходит. Девушка дрожала. Смерть смотрела из её глаз[1]. Точнее, осторожно выглядывала. Энни это было знакомо.

— Что случилось? — спросила у неё Энни, словно каждый день видела «искупавшихся» в крови девиц. В голове промелькнуло воспоминание о собственной рубашке, красной от крови отца. На пару секунд вместо незнакомки в юбке возникла она сама, с коробкой в руках, одной из тех, в которых Карл Уилкс привёз пятьсот отпечатанных за свой счёт экземпляров «Беснующегося ангела».

Девушка замотала головой, беззвучно шевеля губами. За спиной Энни обломилась толстая ветка, шумно упала на асфальт.

— Кто тебя обидел?

— М… Ма… М-м-м-ма-м-м-ма…

— Мама?

О да, Энни знала, как мамы бывают жестоки. Она до сих пор помнила вкус озёрной воды — нахлебалась на все годы вперёд, пока пыталась отстегнуть заклинивший ремень безопасности, в тот день, когда мама за них двоих приняла решение очиститься от грязи.

— Мам-м-м-ма… Она м-мертва…

— Кто-то убил твою мать?

Последовал еле заметный кивок.

— Твой отец?

— Я…

* * *

В салоне девушка отогрелась, перестала трястись. С каждой новой милей, отделявшей её от Чемберлена, она всё больше успокаивалась. Энни дала ей свою водолазку — та едва налезла на грудь и жала в плечах. Джинсы не подошли, но Энни пообещала завтра купить новые. Окровавленный свитер — когда-то зелёный, теперь тёмно-бурый от впитавшейся в шерсть и засохшей крови; его пришлось отмачивать водой, чтобы отодрать от тела, — Энни закопала в лесу, пока девушка оттирала руки и лицо влажными салфетками.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросила Энни, передавая ей термос с чаем.

— К-кэрри. А вас?

— Энн. За что ты убила мать?

Кэрри что-то невнятно пробурчала, не отнимая губ от кружки.

— Кэрри?

— Она запирала меня с Чёрным Человеком. И испортила моё платье. Которое я сшила для выпускного. Купила в Вестоувере красный бархат. Томми Росс пригласил м-меня на выпускной…

Кэрри замолкла. Её зубы стучали по металлическому ободку кружки в приступе паники. Она бросила кружку и принялась рваться из машины, слепо шаря ладонями по дверце, не понимая, что та заблокирована.

— Кэрри, прекрати! — закричала Энни и, вцепившись правой рукой в её плечо, отдёрнула от дверцы, впечатала спиной в кресло.

Вдруг раскрылась крышка бардачка центральной консоли, в потолок стрелой полетели баночки с таблетками. Энни завизжала. Одна баночка приземлилась ей на голову, больно стукнув по макушке.

— Вы везёте меня в полицию! — заверещала Кэрри.

На заднем сидении завертелась сумка, выплёвывая из себя все те вещи, что Энни носила с собой: снова таблетки, бумажник, связку ключей от родительского дома в Бейкерсфилде — она никак не могла заставить себя избавиться от них, — роман Пола Шелдона о Мизери в мягкой обложке. Энни в ужасе вцепилась в руль, пытаясь нащупать ногой педаль тормоза, но та будто исчезла. Когда машина наконец остановилась, вещи, кружившие в воздухе, как по команде упали. От удара о пол одна из баночек раскрылась, и рассыпавшиеся таблетки лития весело раскатились по салону.

— Не собираюсь я везти тебя в полицию, — зло сказала Энни, потирая голову в поисках шишки или ссадины. — Если бы я хотела сдать тебя копам, то не стала бы зарывать свитер.

Кэрри покраснела и закрыла лицо ладонями. Левый рукав водолазки лопнул по шву, когда она металась, запутавшись в ремне, и в дыре виднелась молочно-белая кожа.

От Чемберлена и соседствующего с ним Моттона их отделяло двадцать миль. Карта, которую Энни достала из бардачка, гласила, что следующим на очереди городом был Касл-Рок — административный центр округа Касл.

* * *

В Касл-Роке они заехали в «Квик-Пик»[2]. Энни оставила Кэрри в машине на стоянке, наказав ей ликвидировать беспорядок. Кэрри согласилась. Энни не боялась, что она сбежит или, тем паче, угонит старушку Бесси. Не после того, что рассказала.

В магазине было светло и пусто. Энни катила тележку по проходам между стеллажами и думала о мёртвой сестре Иеговы Маргарет Уайт из Чемберлена, которая взбесилась от того, что какой-то мальчишка пригласил её скромницу-дочь на выпускной, и она, дабы порушить её планы, изрезала платье, трудолюбиво сшитое Кэрри для праздника.

Останки платья Маргарет швырнула на кровать дочери, чтобы та увидела их первым делом, когда вернётся из школы. Кэрри увидела, но ничего не сказала. Вместо неё всё сказал мясницкий нож. Нож из закалённой стали, бритвенно-острый. Нож выплясывал по телу Маргарет Уайт, оставляя смертельные автографы на груди, животе, бёдрах. Они обе кричали. Когда затих последний всхлип матери, Кэрри обняла её и потащила к молельному чулану, совершенно не подумав воспользоваться своими способностями. Материна кровь пропитывала её свитер, приклеивая шерсть к коже. Кэрри с трудом доволокла каменно-тяжёлое тело до чулана, спрятала его там. С картины на неё с ухмылкой пялился Чёрный Человек с головой шакала. Кэрри повела зрачками, и нож, с противным чавканьем вылетев из плеча Маргарет, врезался в ненавистную картину, покромсав её на мелкие кусочки.

После уничтожения Чёрного Человека Кэрри ненадолго стало легче. Она посидела немного с телом, надеясь, что мама встанет, и одновременно страшась этого. Но ничего не произошло. И Бог не пришёл наказать её, не пришли и соседи на крики. Кэрри заперла чулан и сбежала из дома. Неважно куда, только бы подальше.

Энни чувствовала злость на Маргарет и, если бы было возможно, убила бы её во второй раз. Кэрри с болью говорила о выпускном и мальчике по имени Томми Росс. Этот выпускной и Томми Росс вполне могли быть первыми шагами к её Стране Смеха, если бы не свихнувшаяся религиозная мамаша. Она вспомнила посвящение «Рите К. Грин — моей Стране Смеха» в книге отца, как он в отместку за предательство упал с лестницы, напоровшись на обломок деревянных перил. Он даже хлипкие перила не заменил, хотя и обещал, настолько увлёкся сукой Ритой К. Грин и их новым ребёнком. Как же Энни с Кэрри были похожи: обе преданы близкими людьми, обе отомстили им за предательства. Это знак. Знак, что теперь Энни Уилкс поедет в Страну Смеха не одна.

Руки Энни на автомате складывали в тележку продукты, а перед глазами расстилалась река Керн[3], мерцающая в бликах прекрасной калифорнийской зари. Вода, когда она окунула руки, чтобы смыть кровь Карла Уилкса, была тёплая, как парное молоко, приглашающая искупаться.

Энни и искупалась. Вместе с Эванджелиной. Энни плакала, Эванджелина смеялась, вода ласково пела, принимая в дар жизнь ребёнка.

* * *

Энни вернулась с покупками на стоянку через двадцать минут. Кэрри, перебравшись на заднее сиденье, листала роман «Сын Мизери» — последний из серии, в котором главная героиня неожиданно умерла. Когда Энни прочитала «Сына Мизери», она, большая поклонница серии, поклялась убить Пола Шелдона, чего бы ей это не стоило, но мерзавец сумел опередить её, скончавшись сразу после выхода и оглушительного провала романа «Быстрые автомобили». Божье возмездие обрадовало, и Мизери получила второй шанс. Нет писателя — нет претензий.

— Тебе нужно сменить имя, — деловито сказала Энни, выруливая со стоянки. У неё уже был готов план. — Кэрриэтту Уайт будут искать. Есть предпочтения?

Кэрри пожала плечами. Водолазка жалобно треснула, дыра расширилась. Энни улыбнулась.

— Мизери? — предложила Кэрри, вертя в руках книгу.

— Мизери, хм-м… Я запишу тебя дочерью под своей фамилией. Мизери Ингаллс. Звучит?

— Да, звучит, — Кэрри улыбнулась в ответ. Затравленность и смерть потихоньку покидали её взгляд.

Даже спустя столько лет дорога до Страны Смеха оставалась долгой, но впервые Энни этому радовалась. Им о многом нужно было поговорить. О _летающих предметах,_ например. Об искателях и осёдлых. О том, какое мороженое любит дочь.

Энн и Мизери Ингаллс уезжали из Касл-Рока.

* * *

[1] Слегка изменённая цитата из «Повелителя мух» Голдинга: «Смерть смотрела из его глаз».

[2] Этот магазин упоминается в рассказе Стивена Кинга «Первосортная гармония».

[3] Река в Бейкерсфилде.


End file.
